minecrafttowerdefensefandomcom-20200214-history
Mobs
Common Mobs 1. Zombie Zombies have nothing special but medium health and speed, mix together with skeletons, but in Adventure Mode, they are on their own! From here, I can know that all the mobs comes by daytime as the Mob Introduction said `But it's daytime?' To get rid of these guys, high DPS will be recommended. 2. Skeleton Like zombies, nothing special or downsides. Talking about some art, in MTD1, they carry a stick which means a bow, in MTD2, they only carry it when riding a spider. Just like Zombies, DPS is loveable. 3.Spider They are extremely fast! Water trenches and slime dispensers were recommended. They have a relative which is called a cave spider. At MTD1, as you pause the game, the legs were still moving. 4.Creepers Once they were hurt by cacti or blocked by iron bars, they will explode, but it will hurt it's comrades (Creepers), so you will get free 40 resources, cool, huh? :) However, they still destroy objects... so put those traps at the end, or you are in for a treat. 5.Ghast Ghasts are flying so they can destroy cacti in one touch! So highly upgrade dispensers are essential. Note: They are not affected by snowballs and enderpearls as well! And water, lava, and iron bars! (as long they are traps) 6.Silverfish They are fast but weak, silverfish troops have more health and are much faster, in MTD2, they are likely to live in the classic map Dungeon, Once they hurt you, you lose only 1/2 of your health, plus, since there are no cave spiders at the Abandoned Mine, silverfishes just replaced them! To deal with these, arrow and water make a nice mix, however, cacti will easily be trumped by these lads. One silverfish: 5 resources Silverfish troops: 25 resources 7. Enderman In MTD1, they don't teleport, they run super fast! In MTD2, they teleport in order to reach you, however, they take damage at water, so water is useful! Note: they do not appear in the `Ice Peak' and `Stronghold' as they teleport from corner to corner. 8. Slime Slimes will split 3 times in MTD2, but they split 2 times only in MTD1! They go faster as they become smaller.If they fall in a trapdoor, they won't split. At the `Slime Pit' level, they are mixed with Spiders. Huge: 20 resources Medium: 10 resources Small: 5 resources 9. Spider Jockey Time to die! Spider Jockeys will deal you 3 hearts of damage! They have the health of a ghast and moves with a spider's speed, plus, once you defeated it, its not over yet! They split into a skeleton and a spider. Extremely nasty. Arrow dispensers, with high range, can easily defeat these with the right power. 13. H i m Herobrine. The one you ran away from for so long... But, you have enough power to take him down! He has extremely high health, along with massive speeds! Good luck! Nether Mobs 10. Zombie Pigman Like zombies, but different sounds and texture only, in the `Nether Portal' and `Stronghold' level, they mix with skeleton too!! 11. Magma Cube Like slimes....... but in MTD1, they never never split!! Just different texture and sound... 12. Blaze Blazes are not affected by water at all in MTD, and they are extremely fast! So you need to find a way to slow it down! However, they only deal you 1 heart only, although it is a boss. Other (Means that they come in certain Adventure Maps) Note: They might appear in Survival Mode 13.Wolf Similar to spiders, but they are weak so no fear! Maps that they appear: Forest, Mountain Ascent and Ice Peak Survival Mode: Ice Peak 14. Snow Golem Snow Golems serve you in Minecraft, but now they are bad! The only thing that was special is they are immune to snowballs, so they are useless. Maps that they appear: Mountain Ascent, Ice Peak Survival Mode: Ice Peak 15. Cave Spider Seriously? Yes, cave spiders, they have a blue tint and same attributes, the only thing that was special is that they are poisonous, once they reach you will get poisoned and the effect won't wear off, you will lose extra lives as you start a new wave. Maps that they appear: Spider Cavern Survival Mode: None Super Mobs * HEROBRINE!!!! Alright, Herobrine will appear at Wave 50, Golden Arrow Dispenser give little damage to him! And not affected by iron bars, water trenches, trapdoors, maybe TNT, slime dispensers, once he reaches you, GAME OVER! Note: There is a strategy from me for defeating the Herobrine, save some money to buy a portal, as Herobrine will get stuck and become vulnerable, wait and win! He drops 2500 resources, dude! ENDER DRAGON???? You will face it as Herobrine was defeated, it will appear at the `The End' level anytime and when Creepers, Silverfishes, Endermen, Spider Jockeys and Blazes coming, it is unbeatable and shoots out ender bombs to destroy your arsenal, be prepared. Trivia * It seems like the mobs are available at the 1.3 version, since there are no Wither Skeleton and Witches. ' '